Double Trouble
by AndrewStorm
Summary: -Happy Trio Fic- - Request from Ladybugs- "I needed double the trouble. With boyfriends and kids" Pony chuckled. "But I wouldnt have it any other way."


"Oh God, Pony" Dally moaned, hand on the younger teen's pelvis. Pony groaned loudly, as Johnny's mouth cover's his.

"You trying to get him pregnant, Dally?" Johnny teased the blonde, pausing his kiss with Pony.

"If... any one was... you were" Dally huffs, then he leans down and whispers in Pony's ear. "I'm gonna get you pregnant" the boy moaned.

"I'm gonna make you have our babies" Johnny chuckled in Pony's ear, licking it teasingly.

Pony reached down and grabbed Johnny's cock, pumping it in time with Dally's thrusts. Johnny moaned, and Dally sped up his movements.

"Yes, yes," Pony cried. "give me a baby" he moaned, taking Johnny now in his mouth.

Dally closed his eyes, as Johnny moaned loudly. And all three of them came at once.

* * *

"Sir, please, are you okay?" Pony blinked awake. And the Doctor looked relieved. "Oh good."

"Where am I?" Pony started to get up and a pain in his stomach made him cry out.

"Sir, please, stay laying down. I will explain once you are stable." The Doctor started doing lots of tests, asking more questions than necessary.

"Are Johnny and Dally okay?" Pony grumbled after a while, sipping the water he was given.

"The boys who came in with you?" Pony nodded. "I don't think I can tell you right now seeing your condition..."

"Condition?" Pony's eyes widened.

"Please, sir. Stay calm."

Pony's heart was in his throat as he realized the Doctor didn't want to tell him how bad off his boyfriends were.

* * *

"Little buddy?" A voice whispered. It was about a week later and Pony was home. Dally and Johnny were in the hospital and he was on the list that wasn't allowed to see him.

"What?" Pony asked, trying to lean up, a familiar pain in his belly made him wince.

"Are you okay?" Darry asked, looking at his younger brother.

"I... I don't know." Pony winced, holding his stomach. "I..."

"Want me to take you to the hospital?" He asked. Soda walked into the room, noticing the seriousness of the room.

"Whats going on?" The golden blonde asked.

"I think Pony needs to go to the hospital." Darry said, looking worriedly at Pony.

"Oh know." Soda fretted. They carefully took Pony to the truck and drove quickly to the hospital only a 15 minute ride.

The Doctors took Pony in right away, remembering him from a week ago, and his reappearance. Soda and Darry sat in the waiting room, Darry ended up pacing after ten minutes, Sodapop got a drink and sat calmly.

"Whats wrong with him?" Darry asks at the Doctor leaves the room.

"He has a fever of 103 and his pupils are dilated and pale." Listed off the Doctor, and Darry shifted uncomfortably. "And he is in labor."

"Labor?" Soda choked, standing up.

"As I discovered last time, he is pregnant. I figured you were aware, he said he was sexually active and his guardian was aware. I thought you, him, and the fathers were aware..." The Doctor rubs his neck.

"Fathers?" Soda interrupts.

"He is pregnant with twins. But the two children have different fathers."

"How can you have twins with different fathers?" Darry crossed his arms over his chest. "Or how can a boy be pregnant?"

"Something happened to your brother, around the time he was 12, and his body began to grow a uterus and ovary. Only one ovary, instead of two. His personal Doctor had it written down on his file. Your parents must have known. Two eggs were released when he went through his 'heat'. I call it that because he does not have a period like women do. He does not have a vagina. And this is extremely rare. When the two eggs were released two different men fertilized the eggs. And you can tell even now."

"What's going to happen?" Darry asked.

"We will take the children out." The Doctor responded.

* * *

A week later Pony woke up groggily. He saw blonde and his heart started beating faster, only to slow when he realized it was Soda.

"Soda?" He musn't have kept the disappointment from his voice.

"Expecting someone else?" Soda raised an eyebrow, smiling wickedly.

"Soda, I got- Pony!" Dally and Johnny were at the door and Pony felt his heart slam out of his chest, seeing his two boyfriends, not hurt or in pain.

"W-when did you g-get out?" Pony asked.

"I got out at the beginning of the week. Johnny three days ago. Gosh, Pone. I was so worried." Dally rushed to his side, sitting down in the seat just vaccented by Soda.

"Soda, could you give us a minute?" Pony asked his older brother.

Soda looked tensely at the two older teens but left, reluctantly.

"What happened?" Dally asked, taking Soda's seat. Johnny stood beside Dally, taking Pony's hand.

"You see..." Pony gulped, scared to tell the boys. "I was pregnant..."

"Pregnant!" Dally and Johnny shout. Pony winces and looks down.

"Oh Pony, that's... how does it make you feel?"

"Winded, tired, done. But happy. I have kids... its kind of mind numbing for a 17 year old."

"17 year old boy at that. Why didn't you tell me you were a carrier?" Dally asked, chucking softly.

"I didn't really think it mattered. In all honestly, I forgot." Pony blushed.

"Wait, wait, Kids?" Johnny said, eyes wide.

"Twins." Pony blushed harder. "They said that the twins had different fathers. So one is Dally's one is Johnny's."

"That's wonderful" Dally kissed Pony. Johnny presses his lips to the youngest boys forehead. HE felt his heart pick up and within seconds two nurses were there, directing Pony's lovers away.

"Do you want to meet your kids? And give us the names and which ever is the father will sign?" a Doctor asks.

"Who is the father of who?" Pony asked with a nod.

"The girl is Dallas Winston's and the boy is Johnny Cade's." The Doctor responds.

"Okay." Pony said, running his hands through his hair before they brought him his kids. One seemed to have blue eyes and the other chocolate brown.

"This is the girl" the chocolate brown "and the boy" the blue eyes. Pony wanted to cry. And he did. They were perfect. Both his kids were in his arms. The boy grabbed onto Pony's hair and the girl curled into him.

"April May Winston. Daniel James Cade." Pony rolls off. One of the Nurses writes it down. "You can let the fathers in" Pony had never felt so scared in his entire being.

* * *

Pony rubbed his eyes, he wanted to sleep so bad. But Johnny didnt get home for another hour.

"Daddy!" A voice screeched. Pony groaned and got up. April and River had kept him up since 5 am and it was turning into 9 at night and no one was home yet.

Pony found his kids in their play room. River was standing up, pointing a finger at April. Her blonde hair was down to her shoulder, it was curly and she was beautiful. River had dark hair like Johnny. Styled up in spikes like his Papa. His eyes were bright blue.

"What happened?" Pony grumbled.

"April stole my doll. I was playing with her first!" River pouts.

"Miss May...?" Pony taps his foot. She looks down at the doll in her hands.

"She's mine." The blonde pouted.

"But did RJ have it first?" Pony asked.

"Yes."

"And didn't he let you use his cars all day and during playtime with your cousins?"

"Yes Daddy."

"So...?" Pony motioned for her to continue.

"Rivvy, you can use my doll. Thanks for letting me use your cars" she looked down.

"Good. Now who wants to go downstairs and wait for Johnny?" he had taught his kids to learn their parents name, seeing as though their Daddy/Papa/Father title was used usually at home he wanted them to know.

"Me. Me!" They ran to their room to grab their sleeping animal. April had a bunny and River preferred his little wolf. It explained their attitudes perfectly.

They all sat on the couch and watched loony toons and waited for someone to walk through the door.

"Fah-ver" River jumped up. He was having troubles with his 'th' sounds. April sometimes had trouble with 'f's.

Johnny chuckled and greeted the two 5 year olds. They burried their heads in his legs. Pony dropped his head on the older man's shoulder.

"Everyone tired?" Johnny chuckled.

"I know I am" Dally said from the door.

"Papa!" the kids greeted their last parents with a yawn.

"I think everyone needs to get to bed." Pony said. River and April didnt argue. They allowed to be taken to bed by the newcomers. Pony made the older men their dinner and by the time it was done being made they were back downstairs.

"Hey" Dally was behind him, kissing his neck.

"Rough day?" Johnny purred, slithering between Pony and the counter.

"Guys, im tired." Pony whined.

"I know." they both mused at the same time. Pony dropped his head on Johnny and allowed Dally to cuddle them both.

"Do you regret it?" Johnny asked.

"I love you all." Pony said, with a smile.

"You couldn't go the easy way, could ya, Pone?" Dally purred, smiling back at the 22 year old.

"I needed double the trouble. With boyfriends and kids" Pony chuckled. _But I wouldnt have it any other way._


End file.
